


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas

_Blue_  
your lips when I pull you out of the river  
                                             lifeless weight in my arms  
 _Gold_  
headlights of a car as it races towards you  
                                             screeching tires, a thud   
_Green_  
grass underneath your still form with limbs askew   
                                             your neck broken  
 _Red  
_ crossroad demon’s eyes as her lips lock with yours  
                                             soul sold  
  
 _Blue_  
icy tone of your skin, lashes frozen and lids unmoving  
                                             heart deadly still  
 _Gold_  
the demon’s eyes as you’re pinned to the ceiling  
                                             burning like her  
 _Green_  
your gaze locked with mine as I watch the life seeping out of you  
                                             scream lodged in my throat  
 _Red_  
blood spilling out of claw wounds, your chest  torn wide open  
                                             hell hounds howling  
  
I wake with a start, heart thumps wildly in my ribcage   
like it wants to escape  
Desperate to get to you, in search for it’s echo   
before I can even wake up

My eyes find you first and I barely make it to the bathroom  
at the sight of your peaceful face lit by the twinkling Christmas light  
  
Blue   
     and gold   
                 and green   
                               and red


End file.
